cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Attic Cat
Attic Cat is a ninth episode of Cloud Line: Legends and it continues and finally the evolution of Lapizlazuli is finished. Later on Lakido tells about the dark rumor in this library. Who is the behind of this mysterious Attic Cat? This is the original date is May 31, 2013 in the creation by stub. Synopsis Masara breaks the door of a third floor in case of another sneakingweapon readers it witness Lapizlazuli. Thrall and Nemo are stare in from the upstairs. Exemplar pump the screws of to Lapizlazuli about Masara snucking the door. Masara sense a tentacles again by using Dark Tentacle. Lapizlazuli recalls Tentacle from the lake about that lapis lazuli stone. Tentacle is confirmed to be third floor in the library becoming antagonist of Lloren and said: Tentacle accusing Apollo and Yahos for making a lake turned gold so that he moved to this upper floor of library. Tentacle uses Dark Hurricane so that the secreen fade to black. There is Lakido making its return to Blazahar and Bankhar talking about the dark rumors of the library. Bankhar releases its third skill Dark Hurricane and Blazahar uses second skill Life Cut to Lakido which means they're both reject but Lakido unleashes Dark World to used them in dark forcing them to join his team. Both of them accepted but as the life and death twins. Lakido finally steals Dark Power from Bankhar and Light Aura from Blazahar. So that Lakido formed an alliance called Yin and Yang of Darkness. Lakido cuts Crusada with an all-new Dark Power that shocks Crusada. Lune is going to help but Crusada get up to attack again and injures Lakido with Cross Balm. Shrimpin, Thrall and Nemo together attacks Lakido but it was protected by Bankhar's Dark Wave via Blazahar's coaching and the cloned Tentacle joins the fray. Jakobar is expecting to slay Crusada for good. A rumble starts with five-on-five tag match between Shrimpin, Lune, Thrall, Nemo and Crusada versus Bankhar, Blazahar, Lakido, Jakobar and Tentacle (a clone version). There is everyone usings ten skills with one minute a funniest rumble: Crusada uses Cross Balm, but Jakobar uses Earth Impale to stop Crusada. Shrimpin uses Water Cannon to heavily damaged Jakobar and faints. But a water cannon goes to the direction of Bankhar so that with newly Death Wave replacing Dark Wave that Shrimpin was stomped lying on the ground fainting. Lune reflects Death Wave by using Mirror Reflect to Bankhar and Blazahar suggest to fly but it taken for granted and incapacitated. Blazahar aim to use his new third skill Life Shuriken a skill able to penetrate Lune's reflection even Lune was pierced then fainted. Nemo uses Nature Sprint on Blazahar and successfully hits then Blazahar falling down sleeping. Lakido flies to use Death Drop on Nemo from behind and Nemo is fainted. Lakido falling down moving however Thrall is digging to traps Lakido so that Lakido was injured and stuck into a dig hole. Tentacle uses his Ultimate Skill Bounce of Death but there's someone from library hearing too loud voices. Thrall was shocked and saved while a bounce of death successfully hits Thrall but just a little time. Bounce of Death was stop if a user was attacked. Tentacle falls and uses his Tentacle to Lakido, Blazahar and Bankhar while Tentacle crawling to flee from fight. Crusada's team wons the match and thanks to the interference of Masara. Lune congratulate Masara to his newly skill Magma Fountain Air Dance. And of course Lapizlazuli is now evolving into an epic form Lune. Aftermath Jakobar uses Earth Maze to stop Kalakus then calling a templar to baptized him but he admit that he was already baptized in Cloud Line City. Kalakus was born in Cloud Line fifteen years ago and he helps a bandit seven warlords to making a party to go to Lloren. When he encounters Masara, Exemplar and Lapizlazuli they thought that an opponent. Which means a seven warlords cannot follow Kalakus' command. A one of the warlord told Kalakus to go to Lloren and tells all about the locations to the left run that way to find a dirt road. That leads that Kalakus is the new master of Lloren. A templar is now here and let Kalakus to become a master of Lloren village then the offer is accepted. Crusada talks to Masara about a notorious alliance called Pure Elements. It was confirmed by Exemplar 400 years ago that Apollo was destroyed by the twelve pure elemental weapons with different element. However Exemplar saves Apollo with the use of his skill 400 years ago to the pure elementals and Jayvees defeats eight of them but the other four is in the organization. Crusada notices the four is the epic and the survived weapons are Nature elemental Mimaru, Metal elemental Galumpi, Poison elemental Kupido a very first discovered weapon and Sound elemental Baribadd. Crusada doesn't know who is the eight pure elementals but he believes that Tentacle and Lakido are not one them. Exemplar adds Lapizlazuli to join the group. Masara ask Crusada that where he go and Crusada said I will be the new librarian of Icarus. Shrimpin pressumed that he was there on that place it was the Capital City of Ice. A first king and founder Icarus was dead so that Crusada will be go there if he ask to go with him. Both of three are accepted but Crusada transports his horse that make three of them shocked and turn mad. Shrimpin also having a horse while Jakobar departing to his homeland while Lune, Thrall and Nemo going back to Cloud Line for continue their career. The next location confirmed to be Icarus so Exemplar and Lapizlazuli are agreed without complaining. Tentacle discuss with Lakido about Pure Elementals. Tentacle ask Lakido if was the master of pure dark but he is not the dark master. Lakido ask the same question and he answer yes but Blazahar and Bankhar complains that Tentacle is not the dark master. So that Tentacle tell a lie and while ago an executioner named Axthida admit that he is now the dark master. Lakido, Bankhar, Blazahar and Tentacle were shocked and run with fear. Axthida sadistic personality turns loud that clouded the viewers of readers about that. Appearances Weapons *Masara *Lapizlazuli (Note:Evolved) *Exemplar *Thrall *Nemo *Tentacle *Lakido *Bankhar *Blazahar *Crusada *Lune *Shrimpin *Jakobar *Kalakus *Yahos (Note:Background) *Mimaru (Note:Silhouette) *Galumpi (Note:Silhouette) *Baribadd (Note:Silhouette) *Kupido (Note:Silhouette) *Axthida (Note:Silhouette) Abilities *Dark Tentacle *Dark Hurricane *Life Cut (debut) *Dark World *Dark Power (removed) *Life Aura (removed) *Cross Balm *Earth Impale *Water Cannon (debut) *Death Wave (Note:Change from Dark Wave) *Mirror Reflect (debut) *Life Shuriken (debut) *Nature Sprint (debut) *Dark Drop *Dig (debut) *Dark Bounce of Death (debut) *Magma Fountain Air Dance (debut) *Earth Maze (aftermath) Location *Lloren *Lloren Library *Lloren Forest (Note:Background) *Lloren Fountain *Icarus (mentioned) *Darkness Cave A1 (debut by aftermath) Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages